


morning star

by zanark9nds



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, M/M, Poetry, post-Kingsglaive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 04:49:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11306007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zanark9nds/pseuds/zanark9nds
Summary: - another poem!- read in Nyx POV





	morning star

**Author's Note:**

> \- NyxNoct week day TWO!

\---

 

silver star

you are so lonely

out there in the mind's eye

mile a minute

 

starlit hues, grey and blue

how beautiful they are

how beautiful are you

 

a rippled constellation

through a sky no longer yours

blood on the grass

hold me close, darling

 

but do not mimic the tears you shed

upon my chest

skin that fled to ashes

withering grey - no coming light

 

You are my dawn

so sleeping still

so perfect there

watch me bleed out onto the grass

 

ocean eyes

You fill my lungs 

one drop at a time

drowning in that beautiful dream

 

we held it all

the whole ruined world in our bleeding hands

dream of me like i dream of You

land among the shooting stars

 

daylight doesn't come so easy

but i lie with you beneath stars on fire

do not cry on me

i cannot feel You

 

i hold your hand

without a care

but you are shaking, love

dear, dear love

 

dear light

stop the tears which well from sad eyes

wasted on a sad existence

this is Mine

 

hold my heart in your hands

as it bleeds onto the grass

just like You did back then

my dear, dying light

 

i'll await you on the rocks

fair king, eyes sharp like steel

reminiscent of a world you don't remember

waves crashing tides

in my broken heart

still drowning in ocean eyes --

 

\---

 

**Author's Note:**

> \- thank you for reading! 
> 
> \- you can reach me at my [tumblr](http://zanarkand-daydreams.tumblr.com/) or my [twitter!](https://twitter.com/animaswickedson) Thanks again!


End file.
